


Before Paul Andrews' Death

by MrWhite



Category: Broken City
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jack Vallient and Paul Andrews were doing in the hotel room before Paul went out to meet with Todd Lancaster and was shot and killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Paul Andrews' Death

Jack Valliant loved Paul Andrews. Sure, he couldn't admit it to the public, but he did. He always did. Ever since they met. At times, his chance at being mayor would cloud Jack's vision, make him underestimate Paul, forget why it was he loved him in the first place. For being kind, innocent, full of faith. Intelligent. For helping him through everything, always being by his side. For being sexy, loyal.

Waiting for Todd Lancaster in the hotel room, they had made love in the bedroom. They got carried away, being alone together, waiting for Todd to arrive with the file, the proof of Hostletler's crookery.

They had started with watching TV. Had a drink. Then, as they usually did after a fight, Jack apologized to Paul, seduced him. Made it up to him through the physical pleasure, showing him love to make up for the way he'd treated him earlier. He knew he could have been nicer and shouldn't have treated him like he was less than his lover, as if he were only his campaign assistant.

Jack ran his hands along Paul's body, kissed him slowly and passionately. Undid his shirt, kissed his chest and stomach, kissed his ear and neck. Paul raised his hand, put it in Jack's hair, ran it to the back of his head, pulling it close so they could kiss. They kissed lovingly and passionately. Once parting from the kiss, Jack smiled, looking down at Paul. Paul smiled back before Jack kissed him again and again, laying on top of the other man, grinding against him through their pants, both becoming stimulated and aroused.

Jack leaned back, pulled off his own shirt, revealing his upper body, which Paul touched and stroked tenderly. Jack watched Paul's warm hand move across his skin, then he lay back down on him, kissing and grinding. Paul moaned, breaking off from the kiss, shutting his eyes. Jack kept his eyes open, looking down at Paul, aroused. Feeling strong emotion; love.

Eager, Jack leaned back again, to unbutton and unzip Paul's pants. He pulled them down and off, did the same with his undergarments, so Paul lay there, naked. Muscular, masculine. But Jack didn't love him for his looks; it was about who Paul was less than it was about what he looked like. Jack ran his hand through Paul's dark hair, leaned forward and kissed him again and again. He then took his own pants and underwear off, so they were both nude. Paul smiled, looking at Jack's cock, taking it into his hand, softly teasing it. Jack shut his eyes, brows creasing, tilting his head back in pleasure.

"Oh... yeah... That feels good, Paul..." he said, voice hoarse. Paul continued to stroke him, started doing it faster and harder. Jack let him do it for a good while, then lay back on top of him, to kiss down Paul's body. He kissed and licked Paul's cock, took the head into his mouth, sucked on it. He moved slowly and deliberately, lovingly. Occassionally looked up at Paul with his blue eyes from under his lashes. Paul put his hands in Jack's hair, not forcing him, just resting them.

"Aw, Jack..." he moaned, eyes shut. Jack sucked him a few minutes, then let his dick out of his mouth. Paul got the idea and moved off his back, touched Jack's sides, ran his hands up and down. Jack lay back and let Paul on top of him, felt and watched Paul kiss and lick down his body to his dick. He took it into his mouth, sucked hard and fast, massaged his balls as he did so. Jack moaned, began to thrust up into Paul's mouth, slowly and carefully, being sure not to choke him. After a moment, Paul released Jack from his mouth, went back up his body to kiss his lips. They kissed passionately, Jack running his hands up and down Paul's back, running them down to his ass. Jack grabbed his ass cheeks, squeezed them, rolled them around. Gently pet Paul's crack, his hole.

"Did you bring lube or a condom?" asked Paul. Jack licked his lips, looking up at Paul with half-lidded eyes.

"I couldn't find the lube... but I brought a condom," Jack replied.

"Where is it?" Paul asked.

"It's in my pants' pocket... the left one," Jack answered. Paul got off Jack, off the bed, got the blonde-haired man's pants, reached into the left pocket and took out the condom. Jack smiled as Paul walked over to him, got back onto the bed and straddled his legs. He ripped open the condom package then rolled it onto Jack's dick. He kissed and sucked the head through the rubber, then got off Jack and bent over at the other end of the bed. Jack loved the sight off Paul's bare ass and tight hole. He got off his back, knelt behind Paul, took a cheek in each hand. He leaned forward, kissing Paul's ass, then licking up and down his crack, especially against his hole. Paul moaned and moved his ass, eager for more. Eager to be penetrated by Jack, the sexy, muscular, thin man. Jack teased him a good while, sliding his tongue in and out of Paul's hole, up and down his crack, his balls, his penis.

"Come on, Jack," Paul said, looking back at the man out of the corner of his eye. Jack looked back, smiled, teased him a bit longer just because Paul was becoming impatient. He wanted him to beg for it.

"Jack, no more teasing, I'm ready," Paul said and finally Jack gave in. He straightened himself, spit in his hand, got his cock slick. He spit in his hand again, got Paul's hole wetter. He then positioned his dick as Paul's hole, slowly pushed in, a little at a time. First the tip, then half way, then all the way. Jack moaned instantly, shutting his eyes. It didn't take long for him to lose control, to start moving ceaselessly. He pushed all the way in, pulled all the way out, pushed all the way back in. He moved back and forth swiftly, staying inside. Paul moaned and lay his head down against his arm as Jack thrust into him again and again, going as deep as he could with his long dick.

"Aw, Paul... Oh, yeah..." Jack moaned, grabbing onto Paul's hips, pounding into him. Paul tilted his head back, shut his eyes, brows creased and lips parted. Jack leaned over his back, lovingly kissed his neck, his ear. He ran his hand through Paul's hair, pulled on it a little, but not too hard. Looked at his face as he thrust in harder and harder.

"Oh, God, Jack... Yeah, that's it..." he said, breathlessly; letting Jack know that what he was doing felt good, that he liked it. Jack continued to pound into Paul, rolling his hips around in circles, swiftly pulling out to push back in forcefully. He'd hesitate, teasingly, then keep moving, slowly at first, then faster and harder.

Suddenly, Jack pulled out, and Paul looked back, curiously. He realized Jack wanted him on his back, so he turned. Jack took Paul's legs in his hands, put them over his shoulders. Took his dick, pushed it back into Paul. They both moaned, brows creasing.

Jack continued to move, leaning over Paul. He always had Paul get onto his back before they came, so he could see the man's face, especially when he ejaculated, reaching his highest point of pleasure. It felt more personal, being able to see Paul's face, being able to kiss him as they made love. And that was what he did; he leaned forward, kissed Paul while moving back and forth within him. Slowly and lovingly at first; tender and gentle. Soft. Then he couldn't hold back any longer; his hips slapped against Paul's ass as he rammed into him over and over, providing constant friction, his cock-head brushing against Paul's prostate with each inward thrust.

"Oh... Oooh... Fuck, Jack..." Paul moaned, brows creased, lips parted. He jerked his own cock hard and fast, the pre-cum making his hand slide quickly along the length. Jack looked down and watched Paul jerk himself, then he looked back at Paul's face. He became frantic and moved nonstop. Paul started to moan repeatedly, and Jack soon joined him, pounding into the other man hard and fast, not planning to stop until they both came.

Just then, Paul came hard, semen shooting out of his cock and onto his stomach, breathlessly saying Jack's name each time.

"Ooh yeah... ooh yeah... haw... aw yeah..." Jack moaned, brows creased as he watched Paul cum and felt his hole pulse around his cock. He moved faster and faster and harder until finally he came as well, into the condom that was pressed deep into Paul.

"God, Paul...!" he cried as he came, shaking and convulsing as he emptied himself. Once his orgasm ended, he lay down on Paul, holding the man in his arms. They both caught their breath, eyes shut as they gently touched each other, romantically. Their hearts and bodies were satisfied, more satisfied than they'd ever been with any other. Despite how much they fought, they loved each other extremely.

After a moment, Jack leaned back, kissed Paul one more time. Paul kissed back, then as Jack got off him, he looked at the clock, realizing he was five minutes late for his meeting with Todd Lancaster. So quickly he got dressed and ran downstairs, where he was shot and killed almost instantly.

The End.


End file.
